


[podfic] The Kuschel-Land Ball (chapter 2)

by eafay70



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:Berni needs help with the balloons for the ball. Bulli needs cheering up after the first weekend of the Bundesliga season. Can they help each other? (Yes, of course!)





	[podfic] The Kuschel-Land Ball (chapter 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Kuschel-Land Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847090) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 



> This is a podfic of a fic I wrote in late summer 2017 and refers to the opening weekend of the 2017-18 Bundesliga season, when Leipzig unexpectedly lost to Schalke.
> 
> AO3 isn't letting me make the "inspired by" link the second chapter of the fic, so [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847090/chapters/26956047) to go there directly.
> 
> This is my second entry in Podfic Bingo and fulfills "free space."

**Links**

[MP3 (4.0 MB, runtime 3:44)](https://mega.nz/#!irZySKKQ!Enxzjz8XPsiXst3zsq6bR4FOCrda67FOrqEzDdJ2180)

[M4A (5.3 MB, runtime 3:43)](https://mega.nz/#!D2QgxYDC!AzM12XXSeg1QfVQABmt8KAECjV39s-NdTgDm75Y5Gp0)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
